


Quarto

by ranpoandpoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2018s pride month writing challenge, F/F, First Date, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, modern!AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: Aquilo era igual a todas as outras vezes. Exceto que não era.





	Quarto

**Author's Note:**

> escrevi isso rapidinho (em meia hora eu acho hfkffk) pq não ia dar tempo de escrever a fanfic q eu planejei postar hoje :// aí saiu só uma cena fofinha de parvender mesmo!! espero que gostem <3

Aquilo seria igual todas as outras vezes, Lavender repetia para si mesma. Seria apenas mais uma vez que Parvati iria até o seu quarto, apenas mais uma vez que as duas deitariam na cama juntas, comendo biscoitos, assistindo filmes e falando besteiras. Seria apenas mais uma vez. Exceto que não seria.

Nenhuma das outras vezes tinha sido definida como um “encontro”. As duas não tinham segurado as mãos de uma forma diferente das outras vezes. A respiração de Lavender não estava milhares de vezes mais rápida que o normal nas outras vezes. A mente de Lavender estava um caos e, quando ela já estava em seu limite, repensando a decisão de marcar um encontro com Parvati em seu quarto, às quatro da tarde daquele sábado, ouve uma batida na porta. 

Lavender fecha os olhos ao ouvir o som tão familiar, juntando toda a sua coragem para caminhar até a porta, girar a maçaneta, e encarar o rosto moreno de Parvati encarando-a. 

Ela conseguiu fazê-lo. A porta já estava aberta, como das outras vezes, e Parvati estava ali, carregando sua bolsa cheia de broches, também como das outras vezes. Só que, diferente das ocasiões anteriores, Lavender só conseguia pensar em beijar os lábios da morena e encarar o rosto corado dela. E em segurar sua mão, como fizeram na última vez que se viram. 

“Parvati.” Lavender finalmente diz. 

“Lavender.” Parvati responde, e Lavender não consegue se impedir de pensar em como seu nome soava mais doce quando pronunciado por Parvati. 

“Eu…” o nervoso consumiu todo o corpo de Lavender, que já tinha se arrependido de tomar a decisão de começar aquela frase. “Eu posso segurar sua mão?” ela perguntou, sentindo seu rosto queimar. 

E a queimação piora quando Lavender vê a mão estendida de Parvati em sua direção. Só que, dessa vez, a queimação é melhor por estar acompanhada de uma sensação de plenitude. 

Ao envolver os dedos de Parvati com os seus próprios, Lavender teve a certeza de que nunca tinha se sentido daquele jeito. Ninguém nunca a tinha feito tão bem quanto Parvati. Nem mesmo Ron Weasley, seu namorado até algumas semanas antes. 

Tímida e lentamente, as duas caminharam até a cama de Lavender. Já tinham feito aquilo antes, é claro. Mas não daquele jeito. 

Já sentadas na cama, as duas mantinham seus corpos bem separados um do outro, por constrangimento. Mas nenhuma delas tomou a iniciativa de soltar a mão da outra. 

“Eu gosto de você.” Lavender sussurrou, baixinho, esperando, no fundo, que Parvati não escutasse. 

Ela escutou. 

“Eu também gosto de você, Lavender.” Parvati não estava sussurrando. 

“Você não está sussurrando.” apontou Lavender e, depois de fazê-lo, se sentindo a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. Para todos, Lavender era a confiante da dupla, mas, se fossem observadas mais de perto e mais de perto, era o contrário. 

“Bom, eu nunca tive vergonha. Ou dúvidas.” Parvati disse, dando de ombros. “E você também não parecia ter quando chamou isso de ‘encontro’. Talvez porque foi por mensagem.”

“Não!” Lavender exclamou, e sua voz saiu mais alta e defensiva do que esperava. “Eu tenho certeza. Eu só… é muito recente, eu acho.” 

Quando Lavender disse isso, a expressão de Parvati suavizou. Mas Lavender não viu. Seu olhar estava focado em suas mãos entrelaçadas nas da melhor amiga. Ou… qualquer outra coisa. Lavender não tinha certeza se elas ainda eram melhores amigas e, de qualquer forma, aquele rótulo não parecia certo mais. 

“Tudo bem. Eu entendo.” Parvati respondeu, e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. “Mas… isso é mesmo um encontro? Nosso primeiro?”

Lavender também sorriu (um sorriso acompanhado de um rosto totalmente corado). 

“Sim.” Lavender concordou. “Com certeza.”

**Author's Note:**

> se alguém quiser conversar só seguir lá no twitter sou a @queerbaz blz


End file.
